mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Surprise
Surprise é uma pônei Pégaso fêmea e um membro do grupo de acrobacia aérea, os Wonderbolts. Ela aparece pela primeira vez em O Convite Extra. Ela não é nomeada na série, mas ela é nomeada em mercadoria. Projeto thumb|O concept art de [[Lauren Faust.]] Surprise tem a mesma pelagem e cores de crina que o concept art de Pinkie Pie de Lauren Faust, com base em uma égua G1 Pegasus também chamada Surprise. Surprise geralmente tem o mesmo estilo de crina e cauda como "Blaze" e "Nightingale", mas quando mostrada sem o uniforme, tem a crina e cauda estilo Pinkie Pie como no concept art de Faust. Representação na série thumb|Suprise de queixo caído em [[O Convite Extra.]] Surprise aparece pela primeira vez na imaginação de Rainbow Dash em O Convite Extra. Rainbow imagina-se impressionando os Wonderbolts que deixariam ela se juntar a eles. Mais tarde, ela aparece em A Melhor Noite de Todas, mais uma vez mais na imaginação de Rainbow Dash de voar com os Wonderbolts. Surprise, com sua crina de um tom mais escuro de amarelo, aparece como um dos Pégasos de combate contra o monstruoso Spike em O Segredo do Meu Excesso, ao lado de "Blaze" e "High Winds". Spike prende ela e seus colegas Wonderbolts dentro de uma torre de água. Perto do final do episódio, quando eles estão finalmente livres, Surprise treme de medo antes de ficar com uma pose heróica e voa para longe com "Blaze" e "High Winds". Suprise depois aparece com sua cor de crina usual em A Queda de Rainbow, observando as líderes de torcida de Cloudsdale. Versões diferentes Outras representações IDW Comics Surprise aparece com o uniforme em Micro-Series edição # 10, nas páginas 18-19, e sem seu uniforme em Friends Forever Edição nº 9, em páginas 2-3. Em um flashback de Micro-Series Edição # 8 páginas 13-14, Surprise aparece como uma potra. Revistas Surprise aparece em uma revista Panini My Little Pony que é intitulado Les surprises de l'Amitié na revista francesa e Das Überraschungsfest na revista alemã. Surpresa aparece com os olhos mostrados pela primeira vez na assinatura da revista My Little Pony edição 39 Special gift from Scootaloo. Software thumb Surprise aparece em Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day. No início, o jogo móvel da Gameloft incluía Surprise, identificada erroneamente como Soarin e Fleetfoot. Mercadoria thumb Uma miniatura de Surprise, chamada simplesmente de "Pônei Wonderbolt", está incluída na coleção de Miniature Cloudsdale Set com Rainbow Dash e Gilda. Surprise aparece em vários cartazes, incluindo um pôster da WeLoveFine cópia da arte "Everypony". Uma lista de Wonderbolts na página 34 do Elements of Harmony guidebook Inclui o nome de "Surprise", sem especificar a identidade de Suprise. Surprise é identificada em seu jogo de cartas cartão α # 50 R, que lhe dá a descrição "Um dos membros mais evasivo dos Wonderbolts, Surprise nunca foi vista em público sem seu uniforme. Seus companheiros de equipe todos dizem que ela é uma explosão absoluta. Em Crystal Games , cartão # 45 R dá a Surprise a descrição "Surprise funciona bem com o resto dos Wonderbolts durante as apresentações, mas o resto do tempo não há como dizer o que esta égua vai fazer a seguir!". Material promocional Surprise aparece em várias imagens promocionais usadas on-line, incluindo pela Hasbro e pela Rede Hub. Galeria en:Surprise Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Wonderbolts Categoria:Personagens de fundo